The present invention relates to a write-read control for an ECL memory and more particularly for an ECL memory incorporating a plurality of storage cells arranged in tows and columns with a plurality of storage cells in a given column connected in common to a pair of bit lines.
The read-write current on the bit lines is greater than the individual cell current in an ECL memory when a plurality of storage cells are arranged in each column of a memory array. In consequence, in the read-out mode, one of the two cross-coupled transistors of an addressed storage cell is driven into its saturation condition. If the cell content is modified during a subsequent write access, then the saturated transistor must be recharged, which produces a lengthening of the time requiring for writing in data to the cell.
In order to keep the disadvantages of the saturation within limits, in conventional circuits the manufacturing process must be controlled with extraordinary precision, with the goal of providing an extremely narrow tolerance for the current gain of the transistors. This contributes to the complexity of the manufacturing process, and increases the cost of the memories produced thereby.